qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
| language = Common, regional languages }}For more on playing humans, see Humans (playable). For a long time, humans have dominated Lemurias. And for a long time, the humans have been split amongst three major races. The Occidental White Race, the Oriental Yellow Race, and the Libyan Black Race. The humans of the Oriental Yellow Race inhabit the lands of the Middle Kingdom. However, the people of the region is nothing but diverse. While the people of Alexander's empire see the people of the lands of the Far East one ethnic group -- there is diversity of the people of the Far East. In fact, there are twenty ethnic creeds, all descended from the original settlers in the Yellow River Valley. Humanity is well represented by diverse peoples in this region. The Qin He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot, will be victorious. -- Sun Tzu The Qin are descendants of the original Yellow Race and are the progeny of Cain, the man who committed the first murder. The mark on his forehead appears to be the mongolian facial type, not all the Qin are evil bastards. However, like the Aryavartans (who are the progeny of Beneli, the inventor of money) they had their roots in the land of Fusang (or Eden), but have traveled west from the land of Fusang into the land of the China, with the Aryavartans splitting off to find the land of Aryavarta. The first dynasty in Qin history is the Xia Dynasty led by the Yellow Emperor, Huang-Te. Then came the Shang Dynasty, then the three Zhou Dynasties. Since then, the land was united by two other dynasties before entering a period of chaos and great change. The current Emperor, Xian Gao, is particularly too week to keep everything under control. The warlords of the land do what they want and how they want. Despite this, the change has been good for the Qin. The people of the Middle Kingdom are enjoying an explosion of thought, art, culture, and technology through the chaos. They are class conscious and orderly as a whole, and the chaos visited by these feudal terms is good for the Qin. Nevertheless, society is built around order. The Qin culture is a meritocracy, government by merit; which was designed to keep corruption at a stand still. It never works, as intended, and because of corruption in the previous dynasty, the land is plunged into feudal war. Physical Characteristics: pale yellow skin predominates, although there is some tanning of the skin in southern climates, while porcelain white skin is rare but seen more of the upper latitudes. Porcelain white skin is sought after, and a bride who has white skin is said to have many suitors. The Qin all have Chinese faces. Languages: Mandarin Qin (Common) Names: The Qin people list their family names first, followed by their given names. Example Family Names: Bai, Chun, Fong, Gua, Jiang, Mai, Shan, Tsui. Example Female Given Names: Chao, Fei, Meilin, Qiao, Rui, Zhi. Example Male Given Names: Bi, Dawei, Jianguo, Shuo, Xun, Zhen. The Yuzhe The Yuzhe are barbarians from the south. In the land of the Seven Rivers, the Yuzhe are considered to be second class citizens. The Yuzhe live in huts and fight with spears. They typically wear animal skins or scavenged garments from dead Qin warriors. The Yuzhe people are grateful to their gods that the Qin are involved in constant turmoil. At least the Qin can leave them in peace. Despite this, the southern warring states are involved in Expansionist policies, and that means colonies on the southern frontier. The Yuzhe who encounter these colonies marvel at the Qin's tenacity to expand into their territory. Physical Features: The Yuzhe are characterized by darker yellow skin. From noticably yellow to tan to brown. This is because they live in the southern frontier. Intermarriage with the Aryavartans to the southwest has also introduced the brown skin color. The Yuzhe have Thai faces. Languages: The Yuzhe speak Yuzhan. Names: Example Family Names: Cao, Chau, Dinh, Lam, Luong, Mai, Thuy, Trinh. Example Female Given Names: Bach Hien, Do Quyen, Hai Linh, Ngoc Yen, Que Xuan. Example Male Given Names: Huu Tai, Phung Trong, Thanh Liem, Toan Hao, Tuong Kinh. The Nihonjin On the Eastern Isles, which are large islands, live the Nihonjin. The Nihonjin have similar features as other peoples in the far east. The Nihonjin's islands are divided into two kingdoms. Despite this, the people here have a united culture. The Nihonjin have a culture that is about wearing the finest clothes and experiencing the finest food. The Nihonjin are also a copycat culture. They have copied much of the culture from the Southern Zhou Dynasty. The only thing that can be called exclusively theirs are their ferocious warriors called Samurai. The Qin naturally regard them as barbarians without scholarly pursuits. Still, the Nihonjin are strongly honorable. They have two faces, a public face and a private face. The public face is the most important face of all. The Nihonjin practice arranged marriages among their nobility, while the peasants typically marry for love. Physical Features: '''The Nihonjin are characterized by skin that has a slight yellow tinge to pink white. They also have mongoloid features, that is Japanese Faces, meaning that they have some strong Qin ancestry. '''Languages: '''The Nihonjin speak Ryukyuan. '''Names: The Nihonjin list their family names first, followed by their given names. Example Family Names: Yoshida, Matsumoto, Nomiya, Noro, Saito, Ueshima. Example Female Given Names: Ayuna, Hiriko, Kaede, Kasuri, Meguma, Reiko, Umie. Example Male Given Names: Hayato, Hisashi, Hitoshi, Ishirou, Kousei, Shirota, Yoshiro, Yuto, Zaiho. The Viet The Chaing The Chaing are the Qin that live on the Wandering Isle, Liúlàng Dǎo. This Isle happens to be the back of a great, and very old, Zaratan. The Chaing experience a culture in isolation, and typically while they have the same architecture and mannerisms, isolation from the Qin have produced a very different language. The Turtle wanders from Aisha and Lybia, to the land of the Hesperides, which the Qin calls Fusang. Thus the Chaing encounter many different cultures and have many different barbarian words in their language. The Zaratan turtle is only big enough to support three small towns. This means that the gene pool of the Chaing is very small, and that the Chaing has a tendency to take wives from other lands or marry their daughters to other lands. Physical Features: While the Mongoloid features predominate, the Chaing has the greatest variance in features. They can have skin that ranges from very dark brown, almost black, to white. Thanks to miscongenation, the Chaing hold barely any resemblance to the Qin. Their eye patterns are still mongoloid, but the "big eyes" of the Occidentals and Lybians have crept into their ancestry, and a good ten percent of the population has big, occidental eyes. Language: The Chaing speak Chaing-do. Names: The Xiongnu The Xiongnu are descendants of the Yellow Race that practice barbarism. They share much of their territory with wandering orc and lizard man tribes, and sometimes they clash. The Xiongnu wear furs and leather, and use hard leather for boots. They rely on horses and the movements from one place to another. They do not grow hemp or cotton, but they do use wool from sheep and milk from goats and cattle. Their diet consists of mostly dairy products and meat, with vegetables and fruit. They are typically feared by the people of the Middle Kingdom, the Qin. The Qin get around this fear of the ferocity of their neighbors by saying that they are barbarians who are jealous of their scholars and envious of the beautiful things that their ancestors taught them how to make. To the Qin, the Xiongnu will never understand the word "civilization" or even make civilization. Appearance: The Xiongnu have rugged bodies and Mongolian faces. In short, they are the type for the Mongolian face-type (rather than the Qin). Language: The Xiongnu speak Turkan.